


Daddy

by angstyboner (TimelessWriting)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/angstyboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi finds out an interesting kink of his boyfriend's during a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT APOLOGIZING OKAY ITS ALL SENPAI'S FAULT OTL
> 
> Anyways, I think this turned out fairly well for my first time doing something not implied?

Suga arched his back as he inhaled sharply, grasping at the hair of the male below him. Fingers digging into their head, he let out a groan through clenched teeth and tried to keep himself from thrusting into their mouth.

“Daichi...” He breathed, and suddenly he was completely aware of his boyfriend’s movements.

Daichi's head bobbed up and down, a hand massaging Suga’s balls and occasionally stopping to pull his head up and off in order to use his tongue to its full extent.

“ _God_ , Daichi...” Suga moaned. “You look so _good_ doing that...”

Suga could feel him work harder at the encouragement, and if it weren't for the hand holding his hips down he would have sent his boyfriend deepthroating him.

“D-Daichi... I'm close...!”

Said male looked up from his position and the moment Suga made eye contact, the bedroom eyes were blatantly obvious.

“ _God!_ ” He thrusted up into Daichi's mouth, eyes shutting closed as he screamed, “Oh, _Daddy!_ ”

Daichi pulled off with a pop, wiping the cum that had oozed out of his mouth with his thumb and then sucking it off.

“That's new,” He commented, standing up to his full height so that Suga, who sat leaning back on the bed, was now beneath him. “Daddy, huh?”

Suga crossed his arms and huffing in embarrassment, retorted, “Sorry...” His cheeks were flecked with pink.

Daichi chuckled. “It's fine. I'm okay with it.”

Suga pouted, before taking notice of his boyfriend's predicament. Reaching over the palm the evident bulge in the captain's pants, he glanced up at the male, a lewd grin on his face.

“Well, then, _Daddy_... How about I help you with this then?”


End file.
